


Beginnings

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did the Doctor think, the first time he stepped out of the Tardis to his new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

It was green.

He knelt down to study the stalk, rubbing it between his fingers.

Everyone knew that proper grass was red. A blazing crimson stretching to the horizon.

But things were different out here. Different suns, different light spectrums. Different chemical compositions to the soil.

He raised the stalk to his nose, then reared back at the sharp green smell. He preferred the soft cinnamon smell of the grass back home.

He dropped the stalk and stood up. He breathed in a deep lungful of the fresh air. Ah! But he had to admit, this planet smelled amazing after a rain shower.

“Grandfather?”

He turned to find his granddaughter poking her head out of the TARDIS doors.

“Is it safe?” she asked.

He smiled and held out his arm to her.

“Yes, my child. Come and see.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](../../users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beginnings [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998800) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
